


Unique Perspective(WIP)

by Supernaturalist1234



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Character Swap, F/M, Gen, POV Tony Stark, Tony is in Pepper's place, Work In Progress, and vice versa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:35:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24935371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Supernaturalist1234/pseuds/Supernaturalist1234
Summary: It was a picture of Pepper. Not the Pepper he knew though. This one was wearing a red fitted blazer, matching pants tight around her waist, flowing out towards her ankles slightly. She has a white Iron Maiden shirt on, hand on her hip, the sassy posture and shirt giving her an arrogant air.What fully affirmed that this was not his Pepper though, were the purple tinted sunglasses barely hanging off of her nose, just above a cocky smirk, and the name tag with Tony’s famous line ‘You know who I am’. She looks amazing, just… not like her.
Relationships: Pepper Potts/Natasha Romanov (implied), Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Tony Stark/Natasha Romanov (Implied)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	Unique Perspective(WIP)

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a morning writing prompt. Unbeta'd. In case just enough warning was not given, this is unfinished. Just triple-checking because I know I have gotten my heart broken before by fics. This is more of a plot bunny than anything else. I'm posting it because I like what I wrote, but am putting it as finished because I wouldn't complete it unless I either gained motivation for it or people really, really wanted me too. I'll put the rest of what my plan was at the end notes if anyone is interested.

A loud ring. An increasingly alarming noise. Tony jumps awake, fear pulsing through his veins. He falls out of a noticeably smaller bed than he was used to, but that doesn’t really matter as of right now though, because the noise is still going. Tony blinks, getting up and in a fighting stance, looking around. He catalogues the vaguely familiar room, taking in the desk, closet, doorway(Good, a way to possibly escape), and bed he had fallen out of. His eyes pause on the side table, the light from the window falling on a small, buzzing object. 

A phone. Tony was freaking out over a phone. Tony lets out a sigh, letting some of the tension fall out of his shoulders, breathing a bit easier. Not much though, he was still in a relatively unknown environment. (Why was it so familiar…?) Tony shakes his head, focusing on the phone first. He walks over to it, scrutinizing. 

“Who in their right mind would get up at four in the morning?” Tony shakes his head, clicking the little stop button. Where he seemed to be on the tip of his tongue. He had been here before. Or someplace similar. It flies out of his mind though when he sees the screen. 

It was a picture of Pepper. Not the Pepper he knew though. This one was wearing a red fitted blazer, matching pants tight around her waist, flowing out towards her ankles slightly. She has a white Iron Maiden shirt on, hand on her hip, the sassy posture and shirt giving her an arrogant air. 

What fully affirmed that this was not his Pepper though, were the purple tinted sunglasses barely hanging off of her nose, just above a cocky smirk, and the name tag with Tony’s famous line ‘You know who I am’. She looks  _ amazing,  _ just… not like her. 

But the picture did explain some things, and knock other things into place. Tony sits on the bed. He concentrates for a moment. His brain was not bringing up the memories he wanted. Everything seemed to be murky in there. 

“Well shit,” Tony rubs a hand over his face, getting up and glaring at the phone again. He picks it up, swiping up. Without really thinking he types in his normal password. He nearly smacks himself before it actually works. Tony raises an eyebrow. He adds that to the growing list of weird things, continuing on to snoop through the phone. Though, if his suspicions are correct, it’s not really snooping at all. 

The background screen this time is Natasha, which, okay, that doesn’t support Tony’s hypothesis at all. Natasha doesn’t look a bit changed. It looks to be a candid photo, as she is in a crouch, a training atmosphere evident. Tony doesn’t like how many things are piling up without an answer, but he once again files it away for further inspection. The phone buzzes again, one short thing that makes his hand slightly vibrate. Tony looks down at the reminder, clicking on it. 

“Remember to sign the approval form for Happy, and tell Pepper to sleep… What?” Tony reads the alert aloud. He sighs again, more sighing probably to be had, but clicks on the photos icon. Scrolling through the most recent photos. This would hopefully be the last piece to test if this is an alternate reality. Tony didn’t have many other ideas. 

“A contract, a business proposal, a check for processing, jeez these are all work related. I don’t know whether to hope it’s an alterna-me’s phone or not. This is boring as all hell,” Tony shakes his head, scrolling through, trying to see if there are any other photos that could hint, but besides one picture of food, there isn’t anything. He glares around the room again, absentmindedly running a hand over his chest. That is when Tony freezes. Arc reactor. He doesn’t have the arc reactor. He looks down, shock etching his features. Double checking he hadn’t just touched higher than before, despite knowing exactly where it is. 

(Later, Tony would blame just having woken up and being confused by the surroundings to the fact he didn’t notice. But right then, he had the smallest moment of confusion as to whether or not he ever had it.)

Tony clicks the home button on the phone almost frantically, swiping down to look at the background photo again. And there it is. He had missed it before, the warm sunlight of what looked to be the entrance of a diner blurring it out, but there it really was. A soft blue light emanating from where Pepper’s heart would be. 

“Holy shit, Pepper’s me!” 

**Author's Note:**

> So basically the idea behind this is that canon (or as close as I can write it) Pepperony is sent to an alternate universe where they have switched roles. In this world Pepper is Iron Woman/Maiden, genius, billionaire, playgirl, philanthropist. Their personalities are a strange mix of canon's and if they were fully reversed. This Tony is still sarcastic as all hell, and this Pepper is still a bit more able to talk about emotions than Tony. A bit. After what's would be looking through clothes, where it would be revealed that Tony has to wear turtlenecks and suits less showy than he's used to. The next chapter would be seeing things through Pepper's POV, waking up and figuring things out differently than Tony's thought process. The phone background is supposed to be seen that this Tony and Natasha are/were dating, which would spawn a conversation about Pepper and Nat as well. In Pepper's chapter I was planning that either Steve or Bruce would be the implied love interest, and again future conversation about Tony's relationship with whoever. Canon Pepperony had just had a fight, and whatever baddie of the week that did this sent them here because of the conflict. There woudl be some instances with AU love interests, the conversations, some of them living through each other's lives, and finally making up and going back to their earth. The endgame was going to be Pepperony, stronger together for walking in each others shoes, but I was also considering them just deciding to be friends and dating their respective people (Pepper/Nat + Tony/Steve or Bruce), or even some type of combination of all. Thanks for reading this far!


End file.
